


散花－三六五天一月03

by ChibaSakuyo



Category: ABO - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibaSakuyo/pseuds/ChibaSakuyo





	散花－三六五天一月03

［叁］ 

发情期的Omega被重重地摔在床上，房间窗帘拉得死死的，门也被锁住。  
“韩文清，你别过来！”叶修似乎是慌了神，无奈身体发软根本使不上力。眼睁睁地看着韩文清两眼充血般紧盯着自己，粗暴地扯下二人的衣服，两手紧紧捏住自己的手腕。叶修绝望地闭上眼，侧过头去。  
“为什么偏偏就是你！”意料中的粗暴举动没有落在身上，韩文清喘着粗气，硬是忍住处于Alpha自身强烈的欲望，狠狠地骂了句。  
“放开我……”叶修依旧排斥着韩文清的接近，可他一个发情期的Omega哪里敌得过Alpha，还是韩文清这样的。现在的韩文清就像猛兽一样，即便不是在易感期，面对叶修这样的Omega也无法很好的控制住自己了。狂暴地吻上叶修的唇，用舌尖顶开他紧咬的牙床，不断深入。舌尖顶上他不断后缩的舌，舔舐在他上颚。  
散发茶香的信息素瞬间充溢在房间内，沉重地压在叶修身上。嘴角溢出呻吟，叶修挣扎着想逃出韩文清的禁锢，无奈身体已经不听使唤。现在自己面前的是Alpha，说实话自己并不反感的甚至说还是挺中意的一个Alpha……  
只是……是自己似乎还没有做好准备？  
恍惚间，韩文清已经结束了那个深长的吻，咬上他细长的雪白细腻的脖颈，一路下行，舔舐着吮吸着，疯狂地想要在他的身上留下自己的印记。  
你是我的，是我的……！  
叶修虚弱地反抗，他想，自己并不是反感韩文清的示爱，只不过是自己还没有做好准备，这只不过是身体下意识做出的反应罢了。可随着韩文清愈来愈不受控制的进攻，他再没有力气同他争斗。发情期的身体开始主动诉求Alpha的爱意，叶修腰彻底软下去，整个身子摊在床上，信息素爆发出强烈的令任何Alpha都不能拒绝的诱惑，就算韩文清有多么强的控制力和意志力，也终究是会输在这诱人的香气中。  
或许是从心底屈服了，叶修慢慢睁眼，泛着水光的眸子盯着韩文清，带着少见的魅惑和软弱。  
“韩文清，要我……”叶修念叨，声音朦朦胧胧的，醉了一样，“要我……”

发情期Omega的信息素就像是催情剂，彻底激发了韩文清作为一个Alpha的本性，加上叶修的许可，更是丝毫不留情。  
舔舐着叶修后颈，空气中绽放开信息素的味道就如蜜糖般甘甜，韩文清手指顺着大腿来到后穴，挤出润滑剂在手心温热了探进去。韩文清没有费太多力气就让他扩张得足够，捏捏叶修紧绷的侧腰，直直插入，一瞬间的触感让韩文清发出满足的轻叹，而叶修也被这火燎般的热情刺激地发出一声兴奋的吟叫，声音里带着些许撒娇气息。  
叶修此时早已把自己的全部交给了上面的Alpha，重复着的活塞运动让叶修迷茫起来，脸颊熏红，身上出了一层薄汗。房间里只有二人的喘息声，还有极为微小的水渍的声音，叶修无法克制自己颤抖的身体，任由韩文清不断地深入、摩擦。  
似乎就快要坚持不住的时候，韩文清突然停下，抓住叶修的下巴俯身吻下。  
“标记吧……”叶修沙哑着发声，说出的话让韩文清心头一震，却心花怒放。他同意了自己的标记，不是暂时的，而是永久的标记。  
韩文清再不抑制心头的欲火，把自己对叶修所有的欲望尽数发泄。一下一下撞得更卖力，伸手摆弄着叶修的分身，不停地改变着方向的挑弄。终于在韩文清不停的运动中，叶修失声叫了出来。

事后，韩文清帮体力不支已经昏睡过去的叶修洗干净身子，换上干净衣服放在床上。紧紧把人搂在怀里，贪婪地嗅着怀中人身上混着自己味道的信息素，盯着他满是印记的身体，就像在欣赏费尽心思创作的艺术品一般。  
叶修终于是他韩文清的人。  
可在欣喜的同时，他心里却有一种隐隐的愧疚。他不清楚着到底是否出于叶修的真心，他不确定自己的作为，对叶修来说，是不是对的。  
他不知道。


End file.
